Whatever, Granger
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: "She decided right then and there that she would make Draco Malfoy her friend even if it killed her - or him."


Written for **Care of Magical Creatures** (Write about someone trying to befriend another who's hard to reach), **Variety of Prompts** (Word {Non-HP related}: Aloof)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Hermione had spoken with the newest member of the Order maybe a dozen times since he'd joined nearly four months ago. He was distant from them, something that surprised her as she'd always known him to be quite feisty. She'd never known him to back down from an argument or fight, and while he still was as gutsy and spirited as she remembered, he seemed much more tamed and humbled. It was a change Hermione both enjoyed and was concerned about.

While she liked not having to worry about him sticking up a fight with Harry and Ron, she was a bit worried about the way he cut himself off. He barely talked to anyone, and whenever he was in the room with them he was quite.

Like right now. Hermione looked up from her book, watching the head of blonde hair across the room. He was curled up in an arm chair, nose dug into a hefty sized book. Hermione knew the only reason Draco was out in the living room was because Molly had dragged him down there. The mother out right refused to let him shell up in solitude. So instead of ignoring them behind closed doors, he'd just ignore them out in the open.

Hermione was getting a bit tired of it. Shutting her book with a thud, she eyed the only other occupant of the room. He didn't seem to notice her gaze as he scribbled something down on a pad of parchment and went back to reading. Setting her book on the table, Hermione rose from the couch and made her way over to him.

Draco flipped the page, his finger trailing over the text and paying her no mind. Hermione stood in front of him, hands on her hips. She cleared her throat. It took several extra seconds for Draco to look up. When he did he frowned, "what do you need Granger?"

Hermione wasn't impressed with his tone. "Are you planning on reading that book all day?"

Draco looked down at the book, than back up at Granger. "I am quite busy here."

"What are you reading?" Hermione tilted her head to read the title. "_1001 Plant Antidotes_."

"I'm trying to work here Granger," Draco said, "and I would appreciate it if you let me get on with it."

Hermione only frowned at him. "You need to get out and do something. Sitting all alone is going to drive you crazy."

"Whatever, Granger."

"The boys are planning a small Quidditch game out in the back." Hermione said. "Harry would probably love having a competent Seeker to play against."

"As much as I would love to join them," there was quite a heavy level of sarcasm in his voice, "I'd rather not. So can you leave me be?" Draco closed the book, the pad of parchment inside of it. He kept his gaze on Hermione as he slid his quill behind his ear, and stood. Dipping his head in a nod, he turned and made his way from the living room.

Hermione stood there after he left, sighing. She decided right then and there that she would make Draco Malfoy her friend if it killed her – or him.

-oOo-

The two of them didn't come across each other very often. Hermione worked on the tactical side of the Order's force, while Draco the field as a reconnaissance runner. When they did come in contact it was usually short lived as Draco never stayed to chat.

Hermione was going to change that today. She knew that he was meant to return in the next ten minutes with his report. When he came to drop it off with her, Hermione wasn't going to let him slip from her grasps.

Like clockwork, Draco came into the kitchen. He frowned and set himself on the other side of the table. "It was a bust."

"You got nothing?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Four hours stalking them," Draco leaned back in his chair, a look of frustration on his face, "and nothing. Greyback has to have his pack close. I just don't understand where he's hiding them at."

"We'll find it." Hermione said.

"Whatever, Granger." Draco dropped his chair onto all four legs and rose to his feet.

"Wait!" Hermione caught him before he could leave the table. Draco turned to her, frowning. "Are you going to go hide back up in your room the rest of the day?"

"That's the plan." Draco nodded and left.

Hermione huffed, so much for that plan. She'd need a new approach.

-oOo-

The living room of Grimmauld Place was packed with people. The noise level was high as Fred and George entertained them with some of their newest trinkets. There was a sense of family and joy in the air that wasn't often felt in this time of war.

On the outside of the happy moment, was Draco Malfoy. He sat in the farthest corner of the room, legs pulled up in a plush air chair and his attention on a book. Hermione watched him from afar. He didn't seem the least bit affected by the enjoyment the others were feeling. In fact, he looked like he was in his own little world.

"Here you go dear." Mrs. Weasley drew Hermione's attention away from the sulking blonde. She saw the cake being handed to her and took it.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"No problem." The Weasley mother moved towards Draco. Hermione watched as the Slytherin took the offered slice of cake, giving her a fraction of a smile and a thank you.

Hermione beamed when she realized what to do.

-oOo-

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw him sitting there. He was in the same chair as usual, and once more he had book in hand. Hermione walked over to him. This time he looked up whenever she stood in front of him.

He had changed physically over these last few years. As Hermione took a moment to take in the face of the male, she noticed how much softer his face seemed. He still had sharp features, and eyes that sparked like a storm, but the stubble running along his jaw line, and his tussled, unbrushed hair gave him a welcoming feel. The frown of confusion on his lips wasn't as welcoming.

Lifting up her own book to show him, Hermione took up her place in the chair next to him. She wiggled against the cushion until she was comfortable. Tossing a warm smile at Draco, she opened her book and turned towards it. There was a tension in the air as Draco watched her. His eyes were narrowed in question.

"Alright, Granger." There began to form a slow smile on his lips. "But this doesn't make us buddies or whatever you Gryffindor's are going for now a days."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Hermione didn't turn to him, only flipped to the next page. Draco started back on his book, but didn't miss the smirk of victory Hermione wore.


End file.
